


Too Close

by Caseyjean15



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseyjean15/pseuds/Caseyjean15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too Close: Prologue</p><p>Word count:2,453</p><p>Summary: Niall Horan is the young president of his frat house and Holly has wormed her way into his and his frats life. He can’t push her away so he decides to keep her close, too close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day of my life

“Hollis! Hurry up!” I grabbed my last bag and ran down the stairs at a record pace.  
“Mom calm down.” I said rolling my eyes and grabbing an orange from the bowl on the counter. I stopped at the step of the stairs and screamed up them, “Bye Will!” hoping my brother would hear before I walked out of the house and jumped in the car. I set the bag in the backseat along with the others already waiting there.  
“We have to be there by five so you can get your tour of the campus.” My Mom said as she pulled out of the driveway. It would be a while before I saw this place again.  
“That’s five hours from now and the college is only three hours from here.” I said placing my makeup bag back into one of the containers among the chaos in the back. “And that gives me two hours to unpack my things if I am correct.” I sassed.  
“Just because you graduated two years early does not mean you are smarter than me.” She whined turning on the radio.  
“Hey Mom, c’mon I’m sorry. I’m just kind of nervous.” I shrugged, picking at my nails.  
“Oh,” She cooed. “Darling its okay. I understand where you’re coming from.” She turned the radio down a bit and smiling at me.  
“You don’t think that people will try to take advantage of me do you?” I asked, nervous.  
“Of course!” She said. “I mean you are much younger than most of them so what do you expect?”  
“Well that was reassuring!” I exclaimed. “May you please wake me up when you get there?” I didn’t await her answer and slipped my ear buds in before falling into a deep sleep.  
**  
“Alright!” I awoke with a jolt to my Mother shaking me, “Wake up!” I groaned. “This young man offered to help us take your things to your dorm.” She said.  
I wiped my eyes and looked past her to see a boy standing there, a very attractive, cute boy. He gave a small wave and I raised my eyebrows. He was maybe six foot tall with short brown hair and brown eyes, kind of puppy like. I thought.  
“Okay, cool. Thank you.” I said getting out and putting my hand out for him to shake it, He was a lot taller than me I observed.  
“It’s no problem.” He smiled. “I’m Liam by the way and I do believe your name is Hollis?” He asked.  
“Yeah sorry, it’s Hollis. Still a bit groggy and slightly confused at the moment, sorry.” I giggled.  
“It’s okay,” His eyes crinkled up and he smiled a little wider. “If you don’t mind me saying, you look a little young to be in college.”  
I grabbed two of the containers and asked him politely if he could grab the other three, “Yeah I am. I was home schooled the past two years and I just decided to graduate early, get away from home and here I am.” I tried to make the motion of me being here but I almost fell seeing as I was still holding the containers.  
“Oh that’s cool.” He hit the elevator button and the doors closed.  
“My Mom didn’t happen to tell you what floor did she?” I asked sheepishly.  
“You don’t know what floor you’re on?” He chuckled, and I glared at him.  
“No.” Luckily the elevator stopped and the doors opened and there was my mother in the hall.  
“There you two are! I was starting to get worried.” She said.  
“I didn’t remember the room number or the floor.” I shrugged.  
“Hollis Marie! You have to start remembering these things! You wanted to graduate early and being an adult and living away from home like this comes with responsibility!” She went on but I tuned her out.  
“Hey Mom?” She kept on. “Mom!” I exclaimed and she stopped talking and looked at me. “I can unpack if you want to get back. Did you put my bedspread on the bed while why you were in there?”  
“Yes. You brought way too much stuff by the way for that room. I love you ok? Just call whenever you get the chance and I guess I’ll see you at thanksgiving?” She gave me a long hug and I savored it.  
“Love you too. And I’ll see you at thanksgiving.” She almost left and I stopped her, “Wait, what’s my room number?” I asked.  
“Room 213 and the third floor, Hollis.” She said with a glare before getting in the elevator.  
“She seems nice.” Liam commented as we walked down the hall.  
“She is sometimes, a smidge high strung though.” I giggled.  
“Let’s see.” He hummed looking at the dorm numbers as we went. “Here we are!”  
“Right by the bathrooms too, convenient.” I thought aloud as we walked into the room.  
“I guess.” He chuckled. “Which bed do you want?” He gestured to the two beds against the walls.  
“Well I don’t have a roommate so either is fine.” I shrugged. “But I guess since Mom put the bed stuff on that one we should put all of this on the other one.  
“Cool.” He sat the containers down.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, why exactly did you help me?” I asked taking the container with clothes on the opposite bed of mine.  
“Well, I was raised to be a gentleman and I saw a lady that looked like she needed help so, here I am.” He putting his hands in the air and sitting on my bed.  
“Well thank you Liam.”  
“It was no problem, really. My girlfriend lives in the building so it wasn’t like out of my way or anything.” He shrugged.  
Rats! He had a girlfriend but that was okay. I mean it’s not like I was looking for a relationship or anything. Even if he was nice and cute.  
“Cool! What’s her name?” I asked trying to make conversation whilst I unpacked my DVD’s and putting them on the shelf where my roommate would have put her things.  
“Britney,” He said. “May I ask why you’re putting everything else on the side you’re not sleeping on?”  
“Pretty name. And if I put everything over here where I sleep then that side won’t get too cluttered and stuffy.” I explained.  
“Thank you and that’s a good idea. I live in the frat house so I don’t have to worry about that.”  
“Ooh a frat boy in my presence. Aren’t you supposed to be an ass or something?”  
“Not me! I’m probably the nicest one of the group, well next to Zayn. He’s really nice, just gets into a bit of trouble at times.” He jumped off the bed and joined me. “Is that Batman?”  
“Whoa,” I said in surprise. “It is, I may or may not be in love with these movies. “ I said getting giddy just talking about it.  
“I do too! Oh my goodness, Harry Potter, Indiana Jones, Pirates of the Caribbean.” He started to list off the movies I already pulled out. “We’re are going to be good friends I can already tell. We really need to have a movie night! I’ll invite Britney and Zayn and his girlfriend and you can bring the movies? That would be fun, right?” He asked looking a bit hopeful.  
“Sure! That sounds like fun Liam.”  
“Yes! Okay well I’m going to tell Bee about it! Do you know where the frat house is?” He asked before walking out.  
“Not really but I have a campus tour in,” I checked the clock. “A half hour and if I don’t know by then I’ll just walk around till I find it.”  
“No you won’t.” He scolded. “Give me your phone and I’ll put my number in.” I handed him my phone and he typed it in. “College isn’t a place for pretty, young girls to just wander around by themselves.” He said.  
“Thank you.” I said and with that he was gone.  
After Liam left I got ready for the tour and met up with the group. The tour only took an hour and that made me quite happy and I even knew where the frat house was at. When I made it back to my dorm room I texted Liam and asked what time I needed to be at his and he replied with ‘7 : ) Rlly excted!!xx’ That gave me an hour to get ready and to get back to the frat house.  
**  
I don’t know why, but my nerves got the better of me and I was nervous to knock on the door. I had stood outside planning on what to do once the door opened. Liam told me to just come in when I got there and to walk through the front room and to find the backroom where everyone would be. Ten minutes later and I got a text from Liam asking where I was and I just took a deep breath and walked in.  
Surprisingly no one was in the front room so I walked further and found what I guess was the living room. Liam was sitting on the couch with whom I assume was Britney, or Bee as he called her earlier, and two more people.  
“Hey guys.” I said shyly.  
“Hollis!” Liam stood from the couch and gave me a hug. I hugged back a bit awkwardly, may I add, and then look around.  
“This is actually quite nice.” I commented clasping my hands behind my back.  
“It’s okay. Come on over and meet everyone.” He smiled. “This is Britney, my girlfriend, and that is Zayn and his other half Perrie.” He pointed to each and they smiled. “Now go play nice and say hi while I put the movie in.” I handed him the collection of movies and he smiled, gently nudging me to the couch.  
“Just don’t scratch them!” I said.  
I stood in front of the couch and Perrie got up first, “Hi, I’m Perrie.” She went straight in for the hug and I was a little scared. But she seemed nice so I hugged back. She wasn’t too tall, her eyes a bright blue and her hair a frosty blue or almost grey. I liked it.  
“Hello Perrie, I’m Hollis.”  
“This is my boyfriend Zayn.” She pointed towards Zayn and he stood, hugging me also. He wasn’t as tall as Liam but he had the same dark, brown eyes. He was tanner than Liam and his hair was black, his skin covered in tattoo’s.  
“And I am Britney.” Liam’s girlfriend shook my hand. She didn’t seem as friendly as Perrie was but she was okay. She was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
“Alright,” Liam clapped. “Let’s get this started, don’t want Holly up past her bedtime.” He teased.  
“Hey I do not have a bedtime! I haven’t in years.” I laughed. “If you don’t mind me asking why aren’t there other people here? I expected it to be you know trashed and filled with people.”  
“Not tonight, some beginning of the year party at the sorority house. I can’t even pronounce the name so we just call it the hell hole.” Zayn said.  
“Well that sounds pleasant.” I said next to Perrie and she smiled nudging me with her shoulder.  
**  
We were halfway through the second movie when people began to drift in and making their way up the stairs. A few of the guys were nice enough to come and say hello and they all seemed so nice. Louis was my favorite though. He was a senior who reminded me of a youth director from my church back home and laughed when I told him that. He said he really would have liked to join us but he was so wasted that we told him it was best for him to just go upstairs and get some rest and promised to invite him next time.  
We made it to the final Batman film around 1:30 in the morning and we all started to drift of a bit. A loud bang caused all of us to jump out of our skins, Liam falling to the floor.  
“What the hell was that?” I was the first to ask.  
“I don’t even know but let me check, you all stay here.” Liam said going towards the front room.  
“Zayn!” He called a few minutes later causing us all to run to him.  
“Jesus Niall! What did you do now?” Zayn exclaimed running to his other side and helping Liam support his body weight. The boy lifted his face and I became a little breathless. He was the hottest guy I had ever seen, shorter than the others, maybe 5’9, but still hot. He was lanky but muscular at the same time, piercing blue eyes and blonde hair sticking out of a snapback resting on his head. He was just really sexy.  
“Well hello sexy.” He shot me a smile as he slurred his words.  
“Are you talking to me?” I stuttered pointing at myself.  
“Well you’re the only gorgeous girl in the room aren’t ya?” He asked and I blushed.  
Britney snorted and Zayn rolled his eyes. “Hollis you might want to go in another room before he says something that could hurt your feelings.” Liam said.  
“Okay.” I agreed and left the room, but I stood by the door and listened to their conversation.  
“I would tap that, she was a hot piece of ass.” He laughed.  
“No Niall, she’s too nice and you’re way too drunk.” Zayn explained.  
“No I’m not!” He said.  
“You are so screwed.” Britney said.  
“No she was hot! She had a nice ass and her boobs were perky.” He giggled and I blushed.  
“I’m going to find Hollis and see if she’s okay.” Perrie said.  
I ran back to the couch and pulled out my phone, acting as if I was doing that the whole time and that I hadn’t heard a word they said.  
“You okay?” She asked, smiling and sitting next to me.  
“Yeah, I’m good.” I smiled.  
The boys and Britney came back in to the room and I received some apologetic looks. I told them I was pretty tired and that I should head back to my dorm.  
“Hey Holly!” I heard Liam call from behind me and cringed. I hated that name.  
“Yeah.” I said turning back around.  
“Just forget what Niall said, he’s drunk and he didn’t mean it.”  
“It’s okay.” I said and then we exchanged goodbyes.  
I made my way back and prepared for my first night alone in my dorm room.


	2. Love songs and blondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is just a little rewrite of what used to be.

“Hey Holly! Holly!” The familiar voice sounded from behind me and I cringed at the nickname. I plastered a smile on my face anyway and spun around to see Liam rushing through the crowd of people trying to get to class.  
“Hi.” He huffed out putting his hands on his hips and trying to catch his breath.  
“Hi there.” I laughed.  
“Sorry I just saw you and thought I’d catch up to you and see what class you were going to.” He smiled and straightened up.  
“Well I have drama first I believe. Or do you call it theatre?” I asked.  
“Well I didn’t know we even had one of those classes. Can you tell me what building it’s in though?”  
“Yeah building four.” His eyes widened and his face paled.  
“Oh.” He mouthed.  
“Oh what?” He shook his head and I panicked. “Liam, oh what?”  
“Well it’s the other way first off and it’s like the building where all the performance art people are and I heard they do some terrible things in there.” He said.  
“That’s reassuring.” I said. “Thanks.” I nodded.  
“Would you like me to walk you or?” He asked, pointing in what I assumed was the direction of the building.  
“It’s fine. But I better hurry cause class starts at nine thirty and it’s…” I checked my watch and cringed. “It’s 9:25, bye Liam.” I called as I ran off in the direction of building four.  
“Good luck Holly!” He called.  
I sprinted to the building and roamed down the halls filled with people until I came across room 256. Intro to Theatre. I took a deep breath and walked in noticing that the classroom was pretty bare. I walked forward and took a seat in the middle row, placing my bag down and then pulling my phone from my back pocket. I silenced it quickly and then dropped it in the pocket of my bag. Miss Tanner walked in her stride clumsy and off balanced as usual. Her hair was a shiny red and it was long, falling to the top of her lower back in extreme curls. She was carrying a pile of things in each arms and she looked like she was struggling so I stood up.  
“Um excuse me, do you need help?” I asked walking towards the front.  
“Oh dear!” She said. “You startled me, yes please. I’ll use all the help I can get.” She said.  
I walked over to her and grabbed a few of the things off her left side and hoisted them up in my arms so they wouldn’t fall. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.  
“Where would you like me to put this?” I asked.  
“Just sit it down on my desk please.” She said.  
“Alright.” I moved to the opposite end of the room and set the various items on her desk.  
“Thank you so much.” She said from beside me. “Not many people would offer me help. Are you in this class?” She asked.  
“Yes. This is ‘Intro to Theatre’ correct?” I questioned.  
“It sure is. May I ask your name?” She moved to the other side of the desk and pulled out a crumbled paper from one of the piles.  
“Hollis Kennedy.” I replied.  
“You’re Hollis?!?” She asked enthusiastically.  
“Yes m’am.” I nodded.  
“Oh I’ve heard lovely things about you dear Hollis. My name is Miss Tanner and I have a feeling you’ll be my favorite student of all time, but don’t tell anyone else that.” She smiled.  
“These lips are sealed.” I joked.  
The door opened and students began walking in so I scurried back to my seat and situated myself. I sat looking forward to the class and jumped a bit when someone cleared their throat next to me.  
“Hi.” I whipped my head around and my eyes widened.  
Niall looked even more attractive when he was sober that was for sure. He shot me a smile and I blushed before turning my head and looking back at the bored, ignoring those stunning blue eyes.  
“Do you talk?” He chuckled.  
“Yes I talk.” I replied curtly.  
“Great. M’names Niall.” He stated sticking his hand out.  
“I know.” I replied.  
“Alright class! Everyone settle down.” Miss Tanner clapped her hands but no one really paid attention. “Please take your seats and settle down.” She said.  
I felt sympathetic for the poor woman and soon understood why everyone showed up to class five minutes late and loud. I rolled my eyes at the bunch of people and thought to myself that I could let this go one of two ways. I could damn myself to a life of solitude where everyone in this class avoided me like the plague or I could stand up for Miss Tanner. My morals got the better of me and I stood up.  
“Hey, ass hats! If you hadn’t noticed the teacher is clearly trying to teach, so sit down and learn.”I said loudly.  
“Hey small fry, why don’t you go back to high school?” Someone said.  
“Maybe you should go back to the zoo you freak of nature.” I snorted.  
“Excuse me?” A very tall and buff guy started advancing toward me and my eyes widened.  
“You heard me.” I said.  
“Class!.” Miss Tanner tried again.  
“Hey Vic, back off.” Niall said quietly.  
“You heard what she said though Niall.” ‘Vic’ tried to reason.  
“I don’t care.” He snorted. “You heard the lady, sit your sorry asses down and learn.”  
I looked at Niall and raised my eyebrows. “Hmm.” I said sitting down.  
“What?” He laughed.  
“Interesting, everyone seems to listen to you.” I said.  
“I run the frat house, they sort of have too if they want to party. Now learn little one, that’s what you wanted.” He pointed to the front of the room and sat down in his seat.  
Maybe knowing him wouldn’t be so bad.  
** **  
The class wasn’t as bad as originally assumed it to be. Everyone stayed quiet and listened to Miss Tanner’s hour speech featuring a slideshow and cue cards just like they were supposed to and I was happy with myself. Well even if Niall did most of the work I still helped. I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and walked out the door running smack into someone and almost hitting the floor but I was caught.  
“Jeez Holly, are you okay?” Liam asked.  
“Yeah, sorry you can let go now.” I said.  
“I’m not touching you, Niall let her go.” Liam said and I looked behind me and smiled.  
“Thank you Niall.” I said before turning back to Liam.  
“What are you doing all the way over here?” I asked. “I thought you were scared of this building?” I teased him and he blushed.  
“Hush you, I was coming to your aid. What class do you have next?” He asked.  
“Well I think I have music appreciation but not until twelve I think. I was going to get some coffee and breakfast first though.” I said.  
“Great, I know just where to take you for that. We can go to the brew and meet up with Perrie and Zayn.” Liam smiled.  
“That should be enough to pass the time.” I smiled. “What about you Niall?” I turned and he shrugged.  
“I have stuff to do before my next class, don’t really care to spend it messing around.” He brushed past Liam and I and I scoffed at him.  
“That was a little rude.” I mumbled.  
“He’s a tough nut to crack, but he’ll come around. Now how about that coffee?” Liam asked.  
**  
After my first coffee meet up with my new friends, I made my way back to the ‘Arts’ department. Liam, Perrie, and Zayn seemed like such genuine, caring people and I only hoped that this whole ‘taking the new kid under your wing’ thing wasn’t a ruse.There was another boy there who I had seen floating around the frat house before and he was adorable with his long legs and curly hair. His name was Harry and he bought me a scone and I think I like Harry.  
I walked into the building and down the ‘Music’ corridor and looked for a room 2B. When I found it I took a deep breath before stepping into the cool, stale room filled with desks. There weren’t many people in there yet, just two girls up front chatting and a boy with his head on the desk presumably asleep.  
I sat in the middle on the very end row, deciding that was the best place where I could escape easy and still pay attention. I took out a pencil just in case it was needed and adjusted my hair as people started to pour in. No one sat down behind me or next to me and I was relieved.  
“Hello students. I am Professor Barr and this is ‘Intro To Music Appreciation’, please take out a pencil and piece of paper and prepare to write down the name of-“ The professor was cut off as the door to the lecture hall was opened and a head of blonde hair poked in. “Ah, Mr. Horan! I see you have graced us with your presence, please take a seat.”  
Niall nodded and started to walk down the row I was sat in. I took in a breath as he walked past three empty seats before passing me by. I let out the breath I was holding, thanking whatever higher being was up there for that.  
“As I was saying, write down the name of your partner and your objective for the genre you and your partner will study this week. You are to write two songs in two of the genre’s you will study this semester.” A tap on my shoulder caused me to jump and I whipped my head around.  
“Hey Hollis, mind if I borrow a sheet of paper?” He asked.  
“Sure.” I said turning around and frowning before giving him a sheet of paper.  
“Tanks.” He said.  
“Okay so listen close, this person will be your partner for the rest of the semester and it was made by complete random selection. Okay, to start we have Perez and Darwin. Next is Alex and Tammy, Samantha and Tom, Victoria and Jazmine, Niall and Hollis.” I froze and dropped my head onto my hands that were laying flat on the desk.  
“You’ve got to be fricking kidding me.” Niall said.  
“You think I’m peachy about this.” I turned around and snapped. He looked a little shocked at my reaction but quickly shrugged it off. Things wouldn’t have been so bad if he was just a little nicer this morning, I totally understood that he was drunk the night before but his attitude today did nothing to help it.  
“So find a desk with your partner and turn to face them and then we can go over Genre’s.” Barr said.  
**  
Love songs. That was our genre. Niall laughed when Barr told us that’s what we had, laughed. When we turned out desks together the smile wiped off his face instantly and put a damper on my mood.  
“So Niall, what do you know about love?” I asked.  
“Well I know it’s overrated and underestimated.”  
“What? How could you put those two together?” I asked.  
“It’s the truth.” He shrugged. “So what do you know about love Holly?” He smirked twirling his pencil.  
“I don’t.” I mumbled. “Now what’s the greatest love song of all time in your opinion?” I asked.  
“Bed of Roses, Bon Jovi.” He rattled it off like he didn’t have to think about it and it wrote it down. “And yours Holly?”  
“First off, it’s Hollis and second, I will always love you.” I said writing that down. “Now if we take certain components from those songs and mesh them together with other features from different songs we should have an amazing song.”  
“Have you ever written a song before?” He asked, leaning forward in his desk.  
“No, but I think I can do it. It can’t be too hard and we have an entire semester to do this.”  
“Let’s hope so partner.” He stood from his desk and smiled at me as the rest of the students began to walk out the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This first insert was wrote by Laramie and we would both appreciate any and all feed back. Please let us know what you think :)


End file.
